Less Life
by silentmusic16
Summary: With 6 months, what're we to do? A Rokunmai fic. On hiatus.


**okay, this is the first of my 2 proposed stories that i want to do over the summer. this one's been in my mind for a while, so read up and vote on my page.**

* * *

_**Namine POV**_

My legs absentmindedly swung back and forth lightly, tapping the side of the table I was sitting on in the doctor's office. I was waiting for the doctor to enter the room and give me the results for a test I took a few weeks ago.

At the click of the door handle I looked over. In walked Doctor Vexen, my doctor since I was a little kid. He was really old and a bit creepy looking and he could be very straight forward, but he was nice once you got to know him. When he entered I saw he had a grim smile on his face, but that was his usual look.

"So what's up, Doc?" I joked with a small smile. He countered my grin with a sympathetic frown, and I immediately became serious.

"There's no way to say this easily, "he started, "but you're going to die in 6 months."

Instantly my world crashed around me. I saw my mind go blank white, then black, and then I passed out.

I was awoken by Vexen with a cool rag on my forehead.

"I'm sorry, but that's the verdict."

"S-six m-months?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God…" I started repeating as I cried.

"I took the liberty of calling your boyfriend to pick you up. He'll be here shortly."

"D-did you tell him?"

"No. That's something you need to do."

I nodded and he left the room with one more sympathetic glance.

I must've spaced out again, because I didn't realize Roxas entering the room until his arms were around me.

"Why are you crying?" he wiped my tears away with the back of his hand.

"I-I'll tell you when we get to my house." I hopped from the table to the floor and he put his arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the office and to his car.

The ride home was silent aside from the low music coming out of the radio. One of Roxas' hands was on mine and every few seconds he would look from the road to me and then back.

When we parked in front of my house, he opened the car door for me and lead me inside, hand in hand. I didn't say anything until we got to my room and closed the door.

"So what's up?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I-I only have 6 months to live."

He seemed to not hear me for a second, as he just stared with a blank face. Then, he fell back onto a computer chair in my room and stared some more.

"Namine, I know today's April Fool's day, but that's not something to joke about."

"Roxas, I swear on my life, what little I have left, that I'm not joking."

I saw tears start to well in his eyes. "W-what could've brought this on so suddenly?"

"It's not sudden. When I was born, the doctors told my mom that I would only live till I was 4. I have this really rare disease that eats away the lining of my heart. When I lived past 4, 10 was the next age at which I was supposed to die. When I didn't, they thought it might've gone away, though I still went twice a year for a check-up. 6 months ago, I went to the doctor and he told me that it was back and becoming more rapid than it was previously. Then, today the test results came back, and here I am."

"Namine…what're we gonna do?"

I didn't look at him. "I want you to b-break up with me. I don't want you to become too attached to me, and then I break your heart by dying."

"Nami, are you kidding me? We've been best friends since preschool and we've been going out for a year. That's 15 years of being 'too attached'. I won't ever leave your side."

He smiled a sad smile as he sat on my bed next to me and held me in his arms.

"What are we going to do?" I asked hopelessly.

"We're going to spend every minute of every day that we can together. And we'll do whatever you want. Actually, why don't you make a bucket list and we'll do everything." He looked to me with a strange mix of hope and sorrow in his eyes, and I could do nothing but agree.

"Sure." I smiled a half smile.

"Seeing as it's Sunday, we'll start tomorrow."

"Yeah."

And so began my 6 months of perfection.

* * *

** so review please, and then read the other one called "mansion tales" (only a working title) then vote on my profile for which one i should write over the summer please!**


End file.
